Sunshine Becomes You
by Gradita's Story
Summary: "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." (ChanBaek) (GS!) (Remake)
1. Prolog

**Sunshine Becomes You**

Remake dari Novel Ilana Tan

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

And others

 **GS!**

T

Prolog

Never seek to tell thy love,

Love that never told can be;

For the gentle wind doth movie

Silently, invisibly.

I told my love, I told my love,

I told her all my heart,

Trembling, cold, in ghasty fears.

Ah! She did depart!

Soon after she was gone from me,

A traveller came by,

Silently, invisibly

He took her with a sigh

Love's Secret, William Blake (1757-1827).


	2. Chapter 1

**Sunshine Becomes You**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Sehun bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area permukiman di Riverside Drive. Sehun sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Sehun yakin ada seseorang yang mungkim sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota New York yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Sehun yakin Park Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru merampungkan konser pianonya di Eropa, dan minggu depan ia akan memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Chanyeol sudah sibuk, ia jarang mau menjawab telepon dan jarang mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Sehun akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Chanyeol secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan kakaknya masih hidup. Juga untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak membuat langit New York berubah mendung, semendung suasana hatinya. Oh, kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah, Chanyeol mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah.

Sehun berlari kecil-kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Ia baru hendak menekan bel interkom apartemen di lantai empat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar dari gedung. Tangan Sehun terulur menahan pintu tetap terbuka sementara pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan lewat dan menuruni tangga batu sambil bercakap-cakap.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depan pun tertutup secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih di lantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel.

Pintu baru dibuka setelah Sehun menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Sehun bahwa suasana hati kakaknya memang tidak terlalu ceria.

"Hai." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Park Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah ke samping, membiarkan Sehun lewat.

"Ya," sahut Sehun ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi.

Sehun menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, terang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku—kebanyakan buku musik—menutupi salah satu dinding di sana. Sehun melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil di samping piano dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Kukira kau masih di Atlanta." Suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakangnya.

Sehun memang pernah memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia dan krunya, Groovy Crew, akan mengikuti perlombaan b-boy yang diadakan di Atlanta. Ternyata kakaknya masih ingat. Ia berbalik menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menyusulnya ke ruang duduk. "Aku kembali ke New York kemarin sore," sahut Sehun ringan.

Walaupun keturunan Korea, mereka adalah keluarga Park yang lahir, besar, dan menetap di Amerika Serikat. Itulah sebabnya mereka selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, bahkan dengan orang tua mereka.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Benarkah?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada minuman? Aku haus setengah mati." Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban setengah hati dari kakaknya.

Sehun mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana kakaknya sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari adikmu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk airnya langsung dari botol.

"Bukan," gumam Chanyeol. Ia tidak memandang Sehun, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan. "Ini tidak benar."

Sehun mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Sehun lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Chanyeol!"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, menatap Sehun dengan jengkel. "Apa?"

Sehun melotot menatap kakaknya. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," katanya tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?"

"Aku keluar kemarin," bantah Chanyeol, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk... untuk..." Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu?"

Sehun mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" tanya Sehun. "Ayo kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan," gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk. "Di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Sehun mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Omong-omong kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini," kata Chanyeol kepada Sehun ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. "Kau lupa?"

Sehun menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan b-boy di Atlanta itu, bukan?"

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya ayah, ibu, dan adik yang mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya panjang-lebar.

"Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu," lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

Chanyeol tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada adiknya, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin memang ada baiknya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan orang yang gila kerja. Pada awalnya, setelah merampungkan konsernya di Eropa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum kemudian memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi dalam penerbangan kembali ke New York, mendadak saja ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu baru ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena inspirasinya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di New York. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya.

"Jadi kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada," Sehun membenarkan. "Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Di dekat Greenwich Village. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik b-boy kepada anak-anak remaja."

Chanyeol melirik adiknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Oke, adiknya memang b-boy yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan b-boy nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Park Sehun sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Sehun bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal itu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Chanyeol blak-blakan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Sehun mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersinggung di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Sehun menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Byun Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol yakin ia tidak mengenal seorang pun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar—dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung...terpesona." Sehun terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mmm," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menyukai gadis itu."

"Ya," jawab Sehun terus terang. "Aku dan sekitar selusin lelaki lain."

"Ah, gadis yang populer," komentar Chanyeol.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Sehun membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan... entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ya Tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng, desah Chanyeol dalam hati. "Jadi apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" ia balik bertanya.

Kali ini Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol melirik adiknya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata Sehun lagi. "Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara padaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian akau sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi... yah, aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Sehun, kau sudah dipermainkan," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia memang gadis populer, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Sehun yang malang."

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu," bantahnya pelan. "Dengar, kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar di studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepadanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalau kau memang ahli menilai wanita, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentang dia, kau bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya," tambah Sehun lagi.

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tertulis Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Sehun menyapa wanita setengah baya di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Baekhyun?" gurau Chanyeol.

"Haha. Lucu." gumam Sehun datar. "Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan di lantai atas. Ayo."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengikuti Sehun menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. "Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Baekhyun ini."

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendengar seruan Sehun sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan serasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Sehun yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya lebih cemas lagi. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Gadis berwajah Asia dan berambut pendek sebahu yang menindih Chanyeol itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget. "Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku." Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Baekhyun, kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gadis itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai. "Aduh, aduh. Sebentar..."

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Park Sehun akan menerima balasannya nanti. Chanyeol berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" Suara Sehun terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditunjukkan kepada Chanyeol. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak!" bantah gadis itu cepat. "Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan," kata Sehun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

Chanyeol duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya, "Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku..."

"Bukan kau," sela Chanyeol tajam sambil menggertakan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku."

Kali ini Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh, astaga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hadir kembali dengan ff remake baru! Pasti udah sering baca remake novel ini kan? Ini lagi-lagi ChanBaek. Dan aku lagi-lagi bacanya sambil ngedit biar kita sama-sama penasaran :D

Lanjut?

Kritik dan saran?

Review juseyooooo~~~~~

Tengkchuu :*


	3. Chapter 2

**Sunshine Becomes You**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? Kakakmu seorang pianis?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. " _Pianis_?"

Sehun balas menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, namun Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah laki-laki itu. "Ya. Malah dia cukup terkenal," sahut Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. "Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal," gumamnya lirih. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya Tuhan."

"Hei, ini bukan kesalahanmu," kata Sehun sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba menghiburnya. "Kau juga bukannya sengaja tersandung karpet dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga untuk mencelakainya."

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia dan Sehun sedang duduk di deretan bangku di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Park Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan dokter. Ajaibnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di pahanya. Pergelangan kakinya tadi juga hanya terkilir ringan dan sekarang sudah sembuh sama sekali.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol... Mereka tidak tahu separah apa cedera yang dialami Chanyeol, tetapi melihat bagimana laki-laki itu memejamkan mata dan menggertakan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima yang terburuk. Tetapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa yang harus kaulakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal?

Yah... Tentu saja hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah meminta maaf. Baekhyun belum sempat melakukannya tadi. Ya, ia harus meminta maaf. Selain itu? Selain meminta maaf, apa lagi yang harus kaulakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal? Membayar biaya perawatannya?

Bagaimana kalau Park Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam benak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menegang. Ya Tuhan, semoga hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia pasti merasa sangat berdosa kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Baekhyun kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bau rumah sakit yang dibencinya membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Suara para dokter dan perawat yang membahas pasien tertentu dalam istilah kedokteran yang tidak dipahami orang awam, suara bernada monoton yang terdengar dari pengeras suara, dering telepon, bunyi ranjang beroda yang didorong cepat di sepanjang koridor, bunyi berdenting ketika lift terbuka. Semua suara itu membuat Baekhyun makin tertekan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin...

Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Park Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama seorang dokter tua. Sepertinya sang dokter sedang mengatakan sesuatu dan Park Chanyeol mendengarkan sambil mengangguk muram. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke tangan Park Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya dibebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya.

Jadi... tangannya benar-benar patah?

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?" Sehun bertanya ketika Park Chanyeol sudah selesai berbicara dengan dokter dan menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata Park Chanyeol beralih ke arahnya dan Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya tercekat. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu membuat Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak senang melihatnya di sana. Oh ya, Baekhyun sangat yakin. Tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Baekhyun pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Kemudian tatapan mematikan itu beralih ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia tahu pasti siapa "dia" yang dimaksud. Begitu pula Sehun.

"Chanyeol, ayolah. Baekhyun tidak mencelakaimu dengan sengaja. Kau tahu itu," kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

Park Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi ia berjalan melewati adiknya dengan langkah lebar.

"Chanyeol," panggil Sehun. "Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menatap punggung Park Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung. Cemas. Takut.

Sehun mendesah berat dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, lalu menatap sosok Chanyeol yang menjauh, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Eh... kurasa aku tidak..."

"Ayolah," sela Sehun sambil meraih siku Baekhyun dan menariknya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah tiba di depan pintu lift di ujung koridor.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk. Ia langsung berdiri menempel di sudut. Park Chanyeol tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan kakaknya bergantian, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" Sehun mencoba bertanya kepada Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri melirik Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, wajah Park Chanyeol masih terlihat menakutkan. Setelah sejenak, terdengar suara Park Chanyeol yang rendah, "Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap dibebat seperti ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kita baru bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah ada kerusakan permanen, dan apakah aku bisa menggerakan tanganku seperti dulu lagi."

"Dua bulan?" tanya Sehun kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya. "Berarti konsermu minggu depan..."

"Mm."

 _Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa?_ Mata Baekhyun beralih dari Park Chanyeol ke Sehun, lalu kembali ke Park Chanyeol. _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jangan-jangan..._

"Harus dibatalkan."

Tepat setelah Park Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, terdengar bunyi berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Park Chanyeol dan Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift, namun Baekhyun mematung sejenak sebelum tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka.

Jadi Park Chanyeol seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Baekhyun memang tidak tahu banyak tentang penyelenggaraan konser, tetapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukkan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya... Bukankah begitu?

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil—Sehun mengemudi, Park Chanyeol menempati kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakang yang agak sempit—dan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang diam-diam, dan baru hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf ketika Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan salah satu tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Karl."

"Manajermu?"

"Mm." Lalu, "Karl? Ini aku. Aku ingin kau membatalkan konser minggu depan."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

"Tidak, bukan hanya konser di New York ini. Semuanya. Ya, semuanya... Chicago, L.A., Boston... Ya, Karl, semuanya. Batalkan semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun."

Baekhyun mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Jadi bukan hanya satu konser? Apakah keadaan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?"

"Akan kuceritakan besok," kata Park Chanyeol. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kaulakukan tentang pembatalan ini?"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan setelah itu. Park Chanyeol lebih banyak mendengarkan, kadang-kadang menyela untuk bertanya atau bergumam pendek. Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela, namun tidak benar-benar mengamati sesuatu. Pemandangan di luar sana melesat lewat dalam bentuk bayangan samar.

Hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi Baekhyun, dan bukan hanya karena masalah dengan Park Chanyeol. Harinya sudah terasa sejak Baekhyun membuka mata hari ini. Dan dari sana segalanya bertambah buruk.

Sehun membelok ke Riverside Drive. Tidak lama kemudian ia melambatkan laju mobil dan berhenti di depan salah satu gedung bertingkat empat di tepi jalan. Park Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan menatap ke arah Sehun. "Aku harus menemui Karl besok pagi. Kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?" Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang di gantung di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi."

"Maaf, besok tidak bisa," sahut Sehun dengan nada menyesal, "Kami harus tampil dalam acara amal untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa." Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum sempat diproses otaknya.

Kedua laki-laki yang duduk di depannya menoleh menatapnya. Yah, sebenarnya Sehun yang menatapnya. Park Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku...," gumam Baekhyun agak salah tingkah. "Aku bisa... Maksudku..."

Park Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu bergumam, "Tidak perlu." Lalu kata-kata berikutnya lebih ditunjukkan kepada Sehun, "Biar kusuruh Karl datang ke sini saja besok pagi."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak sempat, karena Park Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sehun melemparkan seulas senyum menyenangkan ke arah Baekhyun, lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan menaiki tangga batu di luar gedung. Baekhyun juga keluar, namun ia tetap berdiri di samping mobil di trotoar, melihat Sehun memegang bahu Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi Park Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Park Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap adiknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan ludah ketika mata gelap itu menatapnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula ia melangkah mundur dan punggungnya langsung menempel di mobil. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun, mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Pintu depan tertutup di belakang Park Chanyeol dan saat itu barulah Baekhyun bisa mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat ragu. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu saja, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Small Steps."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau menemani kakakmu saja," sahutnya tegas. Melihat Sehun seperti ragu dan hendak membantah, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Oke?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga dan memasuki gedung Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Agnes yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mengangkat wajah. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, wanita setengah baya itu langsung terkesiap, melompat berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun. Kecelakaan di tangga tadi sempat menghebohkan orang-orang di sana dan Agnes hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun tidak menderita luka parah atau semacamnya. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan mendetail tentang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjeaskan kepada Agnes bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan malah bisa langsung mengajar kelas berikutnya tanpa masalah. Dan Agnes berjanji akan membakar karpet tua sialan yang membuat Baekhyun tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga.

Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi ke ruang loker untuk bersiap-siap. Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang loker menunjukkan bahwa kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi instruktur tari kontemporer di Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio selama kurang-lebih satu tahun terakhir ini. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia masih bisa menari. Walaupun menjadi instruktur di studio tari tidak sama dengan menjadi penari utama dalam pertunjukkan besar di Broadway, setidaknya ia masih bisa menari. Itulah yang terus-menerus dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menari.

Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak punya keahlian selain menari. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia tidak bisa menari lagi.

Baekhyun sadar ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berotak encer. Nilai pelajarannya di sekolah dulu biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak menonjol dalam mata pelajaran apa pun. Dulu ia adalah gadis kecil yang teramat sangat biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar. Tetapi juga tidak jelek dan tidak bodoh.

Berbeda dengan orang tuanya. Ayahnya adalah profesor matematika di universitas dan ibunya adalah akuntan. Kata orang, buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Tetapi di situlah letak permasalahannya. Baekhyun bukan anak kandung orang tuanya. Ia diadopsi oleh pasangan Clark sejak bayi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak adopsi sudah diketahui Baekhyun sejak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang bermata gelap dan berambut hitam sangat berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang bermata biru dan berambut pirang. Namun orang tuanya menyayanginya sepenuh hati, selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak kandung, dan selalu mendukung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang atau apa pun.

Tetapi kadang-kadang ketika ia masih kecil hanya kadang-kadang, dan ini sangat jarang terjadi ia ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Ia tahu dirinya diadopsi dari panti asuhan di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, latar belakangnya, atau apakah orang tuanya warga negara Amerika atau bukan. Wajah Baekhyun menunjukan ia memiliki keturunan Asia, tetapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya di Asia bagian mana.

Baekhyun membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Lalu ia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menarik napas panjang.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan orangtua kandungnya. Untuk apa bertemu? Memangnya ada gunanya?

Ia mengeluarkan tabung plastik kecil dari dalam tas, membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sebutir pil ke telapak tangan dan langsung memasukannya ke mulut.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Luhan," gumannya ketika melihat rekan kerjanya sesama instruktur di Small Steps.

Luhan membuka pintu loker di sebelah loker Baekhyun. Ia menggerakan dagunya, menunjuk tabung plastik yang ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun melempar tabung plastik itu ke dalam tasnya dan mendesah. "Sakit kepala."

"Gara-gara jatuh di tangga tadi?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kejadian di tangga tadi?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. "Bukankah tadi kau tidak ada?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Agnes memberitahuku begitu aku kembali sehabis makan siang. Katanya Sehun dan temannya juga ada di sana waktu itu dan mereka yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika teringat pada Park Chanyeol. "Dia bukan teman Sehun, tapi kakaknya," gumannya. "Dan bukan aku yang terluka, tapi dia."

"Oh, ya? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendesah berat. "Tangannya terkilir dan harus dibebat selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Oh? Tapi apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah cederanya serius?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Entahlah."

"Kalau dia memang cedera parah, dokter pasti sudah berkata begitu. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Bukan masalah besar," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap temannya dan tersenyum samar. "Mudah-mudahan saja begitu."

Luhan melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya ke bagian belakang pintu loker. "Aku lega kau tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sehun ketika nelihatmu jatuh dari tangga," katanya. "Dia pasti panik setengah mati."

Baekhyun berdiri dan memasukan tasnya kembali ke dalam loker. "Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. " Kenapa? Baekhyun, dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dia setuju mengajar di sini juga karena kau yang memintanya. Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak menyadarinya."

Oh, ya. Baekhyun menyadarinya. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sehun memang baik."

Luhan menutup pintu lokernya dan menyandarkan sebelah bahu di sana, menghadap Baekhyun. "Dia memang baik. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap temannya."Apa?"

"Dia baik, menyenangkan, dan menurutku enak dipandang. Jadi apa lagi yang kautunggu?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya," bantah Baekhyun.

"Tapi bukan dalam pengertian yang _itu_."

Baekhyun menutup pintu loker dan tersenyum kepada temannya. "Ayo, kita pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan," gerutu Luhan, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan loker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Di chapter satu, marga Baekhyun adalah Byun, di chapter ini aku ganti jadi Clark. Karena ternyata orang tua Baekhyun bule. Maafkan /.\ dan maaf juga untuk typo yang bertebaran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sunshine Becomes You**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANYEOL berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kembali ke gedung apartemennya, sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum minum secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Karena itu pagi ini ia hampir gila karena tidak bisa membuat kopi seperti biasa. Sejak kemarin ia baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal sederhana yang tidak bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, termasuk membuat kopi. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dilakukan Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan adalah membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah meremukan wadah plastik berisi kopinya dan meninju sesuatu. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati kopinya, walaupun kopi yang dibelinya dari kafe di ujung jalan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kopi buatannya sendiri. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa didapatkannya sekarang. Dan ia harus puas dengan ini. Kopi ini saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak perlu sarapan walaupun ia kelaparan. Ia juga tidak perlu...

Chanyeol menghentikan jalan pikirannya seiring langkah kakinya berhenti mendadak di tengah anak tangga di depan gedung apartemennya.

Terkutuklah dirinya. Chanyeol melihat gadis itu berdiri di pintu depan gedung apartemennya.

Gadis itu. Mimpi buruknya. Malaikat kegelapannya. Dan suasana hati Chanyeol pun kembali buruk.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, menghadap interkom yang terpasang di samping pintu, menekan bel apartemen Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat jawaban, ia menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja, ia belum sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di apartemen karena Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening menatap malaikat kegelapannya yang mendadak nuncul di depan matanya. Kenapa gadis itu datang ke sini?

Gadis itu masih berdiri menghadap interkom. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sekali lagi hendak menekan bel, tetapi tidak jadi. Tangannya diturunkan kembali. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik. Dan langsung terkesiap melihat Chanyeol.

Mata gadis itu melebar kaget dan ia berdiri mematung di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memberengut menatap gadis yang telah menghancurkan dunianya dan membuatnya cacat dalam sekejap.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat. "Jangan coba-coba jatuh lagi," katanya tajam.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Lalu ia menunduk dan sepertinya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di puncak tangga di depan gedung apartemen, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga. Ketika ia kembalimenatap Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat merah. "Tidak, aku..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyelanya, dan sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar ramah. Kau tentu tidak mungkin mau bersikap ramah pada malaikat kegelapan, bukan?

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf," kata gadis itu cepat, lalu menelan ludah dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah.

Gadis itu menggerakan sebelah tangannya tanpa maksud tertentu dan melanjutkan, "Aku belum sempat minta maaf. Kemarin, maksudku. Jadi hari ini aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.''

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa selama sepuluh detik penuh. Lalu, "Baiklah. Kau sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah," katanya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke arah pintu depan. Ia merasa harus segera menyingkir dari posisinya yang berbahaya di tengah tangga, sebelum gadis itu jatuh lagi, menubruk dirinya, dan mematahkan kedua tangan serta kakinya.

"Aku ingin membantu," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya, masih dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?"

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Aku ingin membantu," ia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Bagaimana pun, akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi..."

"Dan bagaimana kau berencana membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol datar, sama sekali tidak berniat menerima bantuan apa pun dari gadis itu.

Malaikat kegelapannya ragu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada bertanya," Aku... bisa menjadi tangan kirimu?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Eh... tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi tangan kiriku," tukas Chanyeol, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Dan tertegun. Matanya menatap kenop pintu, lalu ia menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang dibebat dan tangan kanannya yang memegang wadah kopi.

Oh, sialan.

"Kau mau aku memegangi kopimu sementara kau mengeluarkan kunci?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan perasaan dongkol, tetapi tidak menemukan ekspresi mengejek di wajah gadis itu. Malaikat kegelapannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan ragu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu meraih kopi Chanyeol dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa membiarkan gadis itu mengambil alih kopinya. Sementara Chanyeol merogoh saku celana jinsnya, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menyiram tanamanmu kalau kau punya tanaman."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci.

"Aku bisa memberi makan anjingmu... atau kucingmu... kalau kau punya anjing atau kucing."

Chanyeol memutar kuncinya dan langsung menyadari kesulitan lain yang di hadapinya. Untuk membuka pintu dari dalam, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memutar kenop dan pintu akan terbuka. Tetapi untuk membuka pintu dari luar, ia harus memutar kunci dan kenop pintu sekaligus. Nah, bagaimana pula...

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain ke depan Chanyeol dan memutar kenop pintu. "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan disuruh bersih-bersih," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah malaikat kegelapannya yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Siapa nama gadis ini? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Sehun pernah menyebutkannya? Mungkin. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

"Jadi," kata gadis itu lagi ketika Chanyeol diam saja," bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan kesal. Lalu ia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun menahan pintu dengan sebelah tangan sebelum pintu itu tertutup di depan wajahnya. Ia mengigit bibir menatap Park Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya dan mengarah ke tangga. Kemarin malam, ketika Sehun menelponnya, laki-laki itu sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari kakaknya. Tanpa diperingatkan pun, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menduganya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Kenapa? Pertama, karena malu. Ia telah mencederai tangan seorang pianis sehingga mengharuskan pianis itu membatalkan pertunjukannya, yang tentunya menyebabkan masalah-masalah rumit lain menyangkut kerugian yang sangat besar. Kedua, karena takut. Chanyeol sangat marah padanya dan itu sudah terlihat jelas kemarin. Hari ini pun laki-laki itu masih marah. Dan tatapan dingin laki-laki itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mundur teratur, berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

Namun apakah setelah mencederai tangan seseorang—walaupun itu tidak disengaja—kau bisa berbalik pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah dan tanpa merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Well, Baekhyun tidak bisa. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya sejak kemarin dan membuat perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Jadi di sinilah dirinya. Berusaha meminta maaf kepada Park Chanyeol dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Berusaha bertanggung jawab. Tetapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas putus asa. Apakah sebaiknya ia pergi saja? Karena menghadapi Park Chanyeol lagi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Malah laki-laki itu akan semakin membencinya. Ya, sepertinya yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk membantu Chanyeol adalah menyingkir dari hadapannya. Setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai laki-laki itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi... Baekhyun menunduk menatap kopi Chanyeol yang masih dipegangnya. Aih...

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan diri, Baekhyun pun menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gedung dengan berat hati.

"Tunggu," panggil Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga. "Kopimu..."

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Yah, mungkin ia tidak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun karena sosoknya sudah menghilang ketika ia berbelok di tengah tangga. Baekhyun mendesah dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan lift? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tetapi napas Baekhyun sudah tersenggal ketika ia tiba di lantai empat. Baekhyun berdiri di puncak tangga sambil berpegangan pada dinding dan berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala mendengar suara yang dalam dan tajam itu. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah pasti adalah pintu apartemennya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang kopi. "Ini..."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sedikit, menatap Baekhyun. "Naik tangga sedikit dan kau sudah kehabisan napas? Kukira Sehun pernah berkata bahwa kau penari."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh. "Penari juga manusia," sahutnya datar.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan mengembuskan napas kesal. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia harus mengendalikan diri. Tarik napas... keluarkan... tenangkan diri... Lalu ia membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekali lagi," katanya dengan nada pelan dan jelas. "Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf dan aku sebenarnya ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Sehun merasa kau membutuhkan bantuan dan karena dia tidak bisa menemuimu setiap saat, kupikir aku mungkin bisa membantu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta maaf dan aku sudah menawarkan bantuan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersedia menerima keduanya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan sekarang kurasa aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, walaupun raut wajahnya sulit dibaca.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyodorkan kopi yang masih dipegangnya ke arah laki-laki itu. "Ambil ini," katanya pendek.

Chanyeol menerimanya, namun masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," gumam Baekhyun datar dan tanpa nada tulus dalam suaranya, lalu berjalan ke arah lift. Ia tidak sudi turun melalui tangga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatao Chanyeol dengan curiga. Apa lagi sekarang? Laki-laki itu mau melaporkanku ke polisi? "Baekhyun," jawabnya datar. "Baekhyun Clark."

"Kau benar," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kau benar," kata Chanyeol sekali lagi. Seulas senyum kecil yang hambar tersinggung di bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin ia suka melihat senyum seperti itu. "Kau memang bersalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cacat dan mengacaukan hidupku."

"Cacat? Kau tidak cacat," sela Baekhyun. "Tanganmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin tanganku bisa kembali seperti sediakala," balas Chanyeol. "Dan semua itu gara-gara kau."

Baekhyun menelan ludah diam-diam. "Aku tahu. Karena itulah..."

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Baekhyun. "Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi pesuruhku, kuizinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Sunshine Becomes You**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KUIZINKAN kau menjadi pesuruhku? Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun memberengut dongkol selagi mengikuti Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen yang luas.

"Jangan berfikir aku tidak ingin meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Baekhyun berhenti mengagumi ruang duduk yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dan menoleh ke arah suara Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakan kopinya di atas meja kecil yang dipenuhi kertas dan buku. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tahu seberapa besar kerugian yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak," guman Baekhyun jujur.

"Kata Sehun, kau tidak mungkin sanggup membayar kalau aku meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkram tali tasnya dengan erat. Sepertinya kerugian yang ditimbulkannya sangat besar.

"Jadi asal kau tahu, Sehun yang memintaku untuk tidak menyulitkanmu." Chanyeol mendengus, lalu berguman, "Menyulitkanmu. Coba lihat siapa yang kesulitan di sini."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini? Tidak ada.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya, telapak tangannya menghadap ke menatap ruangan itu, lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Kunci," guman Chanyeol.

"Oh." Baekhyun tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengembalikan kunci apartemen laki-laki yang masih dipegangnya, karena tadi ia yang membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen.

"Nah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mulai bekerja," kata Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci apartemennya ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan sarapan? Dapurnya di sebelah sana."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mendesah dalan hati. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini, bukan? Ia sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri untuk untuk membantu laki-laki itu. Ia sendiri yang mencari masalah. Jadi... oh, baiklah! Ia juga tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya sekarang.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Baekhyun enggan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kejutan?" balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh dan melemparkan seulas senyum hambar ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku suka kejutan."

Mendadak langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan ia mengerjap menatap keadaan dapur yang kacau balau. Biji-biji kopi tersebar di meja dan lantai, bercampur dengan pecahan- pecahan cangkir dan botol. Genangan air terlihat di permukaan meja dan juga di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Oh, ya, kau boleh membersikan dapurnya sekalian."

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun menoleh dan menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di tempatnya tadi. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah masuk ke kamar.

Baekhyun mendengus dan kembali menatap kekacauan di hadapannya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dapur ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin membuat kopi, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan satu tangan. Beginilah hasilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke balik bahunya, menatap ruang duduk yang kosong, dan berguman, "Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia tidak butuh bantuan?" Ia mendengus pelan. "Yah, yang benar saja."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk tertegun menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Baekhyun untuknya. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. "Kenapa?"

"Susu dan sereal?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tidak percaya sambil mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Hanya ini yang bisa kaulakukan?"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit mendengar nada mencemooh dalam suara Chanyeol. "Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu," katanya membela diri.

"Aku yakin masih ada bacon dan telur," guman Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada," sahut Baekhyun tegas, "kecuali kau menyembunyikannya di kamar tidurmu."

Chanyeol memberengut menatapnya. "Roti," katanya. "Aku yakin masih ada roti."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi sudah berjamur. Aku membuangnya karena kupikir kau pasti tidak mau makan roti yang sudah berjamur."

Chanyeol masih memberengut seolah-olah Baekhyun yang membuat rotinya jamuran.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa di dapurmu," Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi. Lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang labih pelan, "Seharusnya kau tahu itu karena kau yang tinggal di sini."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan keinginan untuk mundur teratur.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membeli persediaan makanan atau apa pun yang kau butuhkan dan membawanya ke sini sore nanti, setelah aku selesai mengajar," Baekhyun menawarkan diri.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, bel pintu berbunyi. Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Buka pintunya."

"Oh."

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol harus... Oh, baiklah, kalau mau jujur, ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol bersikap sinis padanya. Dan laki-laki itu memang berhak bersikap sinis, terutama padanya.

Dengan enggan, Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Seorang laki-laki muda, jangkung, berkulit gelap dan berkepala botak menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, namun tidak ada nada tajam dalam suaranya.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menanyakan hal yang sama, suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakangnya. "Masuklah, Karl."

Baekhyun menepi memberi jalan. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti pemain bola basket profesional yang dipanggil "Karl" itu masuk dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun ke ruang duduk.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Baekhyun mendengar Karl bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Dan apa maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan—Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan mengikuti tamu Chanyeol ke ruang duduk.

"Karena itulah kubilang semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun harus dibatalkan," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Ini bencanda," guman Karl. Lalu ia mengerluakan ponsel dari saku dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor. "Aku harus segera menghubungi orang-orang. Ini benar-benar bencana. Tapi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana tanganmu bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum samar. "Orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu itulah yang membuat tanganku berakhir seperti ini," katanya pada Karl.

Karl berputar dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. "Kau mematahkan tangannya?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak disengaja" sahut Baekhyun cepat. Lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Dan tangannya tidak patah."

Karl memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sengaja atau tidak, kita tetap harus menghitung ganti ruginya."

"Eh, itu..." Baekhyun mengerjap, melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit, lalu kembali menatap Karl.

"Dia teman Sehun."

Baekhyun dan Karl serentak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dia teman Sehun," kata Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencoba meminta ganti rugi darinya."

Karl mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Teman Sehun atau bukan..."

"Dia juga tidak akan sanggup mengganti kerugian sebesar itu," sela Chanyeol. Matanya beralih dari Karl ke arah Baekhyun. "Tapi dia sudah memikirkan cara lain untuk menggantinya."

Karl mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagaimana?"

"Karl kenalkan," kata Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Baekhyun, "ini... tunggu, siapa namamu tadi? Ah, terserahlah. Karl, ini pengurus rumahku yang baru."

Pesuruh dan pengurus rumah. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya itulah posisinya di rumah ini.

Karl tersenyum kecil. "Pengurus rumah?"

Apa lagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini selain mengulurkan tangan ke arah Karl dan berkata, "Halo, aku Baekhyun. Baekhyun Clark."

Senyum Karl melebar dan ia menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan tegas. "Karl Jones. Aku agen sekaligus manejer Chanyeol," katanya. "Jadi kau teman Sehun?"

"Ya begitulah." Baekhyun mendapat kesan bahwa Karl Jones ini sepertinya orang baik.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan basa-basi kalian nanti," sela Chanyeol tajam. "Sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Karl menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Oke, oke."

Teringat pada posisinya, Baekhyun bertanya ragu, "Mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh juga," sahut Karl cepat. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Apa? Sebagai pengurus rumah di sini aku harus menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu, bukan? gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Kenapa laki-laki itu menatapnya seperti itu, seolah- olah ia tidak percaya Baekhyun mampu membuat kopi sendiri. Atau apakah ia curiga Baekhyun akan memasukan sesuatu ke dalam kopinya dan membuatnya lebih celaka lagi?

"Kau mau juga?" tanya Baekhyun pendek.

Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Boleh."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Karl masing-masing berbicara di telepon ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruang duduk. Chanyeol sama sekali tidakmengangkat wajah ketika Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja di hadapannya, tetapi ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke pintu beranda dan berdiri di sana. Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Karl Jones yang sudah selesai berbicara di telepon.

"Terima kasih," kata Karl sambil meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Aku sudah membuat masalah besar, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Karl menatapnya. "Tentu saja ," jawabnya, namun nada suaranya ringan.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir dan mencengkeram pinggiran nampan di tangannys. "Seberapa parah?"

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana. Duduklah," kata Karl, lalu menyesap kopinya. "Wah, kopi ini enak sekali."

Baekhyun duduk tegak di hadapan Karl, masih mencengkeram pinggiran nampan. "Seberapa parah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja," sahut Karl ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Serahkan saja padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi."

Jawaban Karl yang penuh percaya diri itu entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menghadap pintu dan berbisik, "Apakah dia sangat terkenal?"

Karl ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Chanyeol? Tentu saja."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Benarkah?"

Karl terkekeh pelan. "Dia memang tidak terkenal di kalangan remaja dan umum seperti kebanyakan penyanyi pop," katanya, "tapi namanya terjenal di kalangan tertentu. Kalau kau pianis atau musisi, kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh, begitu."

Tepat pada saat itu Chanyeol kembali bergabung dengan mereka di sofa. Ponselnya dilemparkan ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karl padanya.

"Kacau," sahut Chanyeol muram. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

Chanyeol meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia tertegun menatap kopi itu sejenak dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menahan napas. Apa? Apalagi sekarang? Tetapi Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyesap kopinya sekali kagi. Dan lagi. Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengerjap. "Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak menatapmu."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Kau sedang menikmati kekacauan yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak!" bantah Baekhyun cepat. "Aku bukan orang seperi itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu?" gumannya acuh tak acuh, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

Oh, laki-laki itu benar-benar... Baekhyun mengigit bibir dan berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak melempar nampan yang dipegangnya ke kepala Park Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan berguman, "Aku harus pergi."

"Oh, jangan biarkan Chanyeol membuatmu kesal," kata Karl. "Dia memang selalu begitu."

Chanyeol melotot ke arah temannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Karl. "Bukan begitu. Aku harus mengajar kelas siang hari ini."

"Mengajar apa?" tanya Karl.

"Tari kontemporer."

"Ah, kau penari rupanya. Hebat."

"Kau sudah membersihkan dapur?" sela Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Aneh sekali, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi berat dan muram hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat. "Sudah," sahut Baekhyun. "Kau mau memeriksanya dulu?"

"Nanti saja," kata Chanyeol dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masih ada kopi di dapur kalau kalian mau,"kata Baekhyun, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan dan mengambil tasnya. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan Karl bediri dari sofa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu," kata Karl.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Karl laki-laki yang baik, pikir Baekhyun. Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang satu lagi yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan dibebat dan wajah memberengut.

Baekhyun berbalik, lalu berhenti. Ia ragu sejenak. Ia pasti sudah gila karena merasa harus bertanya, namun akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya enggan, "Apakah kau ingin aku datang lagi nanti sore?"

Baekhyun setengah berharap laki-laki itu menjawab: Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, jadi jauh-jauhlah dariku.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol pendek.

Harapannya terkabul. Baekhyun menganguk. "Baiklah."

"Kita juga akan pergi sebentar lagi," jelas Karl kepada Baekhyun. "Ada banyak orang yang harus kami temui dan banyak masalah yang harus kami selesaikan. Jadi kami akan sibuk sepanjang hari ini."

"Ya, kami harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kau timbulkan," tambah Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak perlu diingatkan setiap menit tentang "masalah" yang ditimbulkannya. Ia sangat menyadari "masalah" yang ditimbulkannya. Kalau tidak, kenapa lagi ia masih berada di sini dan menahan diri menerima semua ini?

Lagi pula, "masalah" ini sebenarnya juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun memang benar-benar ingin membuat Chanyeol celaka, ia pasti tidak hanya akan membuat tangan kiri laki-laki itu terkilir. Baekhyun pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Misalnya...

"Tapi kau boleh datang besok pagi," kata Chanyeol, memotong jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang mulai melantur.

"Ya?"

"Besok pagi jam delapan tepat," kata Chanyeol datar.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku bisa membantu kalau boleh," sela Karl sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Chanyeol menatap Karl. "Kau menjadi manejer merangkap pengurus rumahku?"

Karl tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Menjadi manajermu saja sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Bagus." Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sungguh. Kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol dan caranya mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah ia memang telah menjadi pesuruh laki-laki itu. Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya ia sendirilah yang dengan suka rela melemparkan diri ke dalam masalah ini. Tapi siapa yang menduga Chanyeol bisa begitu menyebalkan?

Memang benar kata orang. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Sunshine Becomes You**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUNYI samar piring-piring yang berdenting membuat Baekhyun terjaga. Matanya terbuka dan ia memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih beker. Hampir jam enam. Berarti ia hanya sempat tidur tiga jam. Malah tidak sampai tiga jam.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menyibak tirai tebal dan memandang langit yang masih gelap.

Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia lelah, tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Lalu kemarin ia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia menginap di rumah orangtuanya di Huntington. Ia berpikir pasti bisa menenangkan pikiran sejenak di rumah tempatnya dibesarkan, di dekat orangtuanya. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan bunyi sekecil apa pun langsung membuatnya terjaga.

Apakah ini wajar?

Apakah insomnia ini akan berlangsung terus?

Apakah ia harus minum obat tidur?

Ia menarik napas dan merasa dadanya sesak.

Bunyi samar yang menandakan kegiatan di dapur di lantai bawah membuat Baekhyun tenang. Ibunya pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap hari selama 32 tahun perkawinannya. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan bangun dan bergabung dengan ibunya di dapur untuk sarapan bersama. Ayah dan ibunya sarapan dan makan malam bersama setiap hari. Ketika ia masih tinggal di sini bersama orangtuanya, Baekhyun juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Acara makan bersama itu selalu menyenangkan karena mereka membicarakan hal-hal menarik.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Sebaiknya ia segera turun kalau ia ingin sarapan bersama orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan ketika ayahnya muncul di dapur.

"Halo, Princess, kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Pagi Dad," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali."

Berbohong sedikit demi kebaikan tidak ada salahnya, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin menambah kecemasan orangtuanya.

Ayahnya menangkap pipi Baekhyun dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Matamu agak bengkak," guman ayahnya debgan alis berkerut samar. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"

"Oh, Dad," erang Baekhyun, tetapi senyum masih tersingung di bibirnya, "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Dan mataku akan ku kompres dengan mentimun nanti. Oke?"

"Kau tahu ayahmu sangat protektif," kata ibunya sambil meletakkan sepiring sandwich buatan sendiri di atas meja bundar di tengah-tengah dapur.

"Aku tahu," sahut Baekhyun. "Dan itu karena Dad menyanyangiku."

Ayahnya menepuk pipi Baekhyun. "Benar sekali, Princess."

"Sayang, kau tentu tahu kami ingin kau kembali tinggal di sini bersama kami, bukan?" tanya ibunya.

Baekhyun meremas tangan ibunya dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mom. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menelpon kalian kalau ada apa-apa."

Ibunya mendesah dan menganguk. "Baiklah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita makan."

Baekhyun meraih sepotong sandwich dan menggigitnya. "Mm, sandwich ini enak sekali."

"Kau mau membawa beberapa potong untuk... siapa nama temanmu itu?" tanya ibunya sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Teman yang mana?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. "Teman-teman di Small Steps?"

"Temanmu yang tangannya terkilir."

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak. "Maksud Mom, Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memang sudah bercerita kepada orangtuanya tentang Park Chanyeol, tentang kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangan kiri laki-laki itu dibebat, juga tentang Baekhyun yang membantunya karena Baekhyun-lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, walaupun tidak disengaja. Yah, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bercerita tentang sikap buruk Chanyeol dan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu membencinya. Orangtuanya tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Ayahnya pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu putri semata wayangnya diperlakukan seperti pesuruh oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan temanku," bantah Baekhyun, sebal karena teringat pada laki-laki menjengkelkan itu. "Dia kakak temanku. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membantunya adalah karena kalian mendidikku menjadi orang yang baik."

"Kau memang harus membantunya karena kau yang membuatnya cedera," kata ayahnya. Ketika melihat Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan," Tentu saja itu tidak disengaja."

"Bawalah beberapa potong untuknya," kata ibunya sambil berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari kotak plastik di lemari dapur untuk tempat sandwich.

Baekhyun mendesah enggan dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ibunya masih tetap akan memberikan sandwich kepada Chanyeol apabila ia tahu bagaimana sikap laki-laki itu pada Baekhyun. Yah, mungkin saja. Karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun-lah yang menyebabkan tangannya terkilir. Aih...

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke New York City. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil VW Beetle kuningnya dan meletakkan kotak plastik berisi sandwich di kursi penumpang.

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan ?" tanya ibunya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah. "Dompet? Ponsel? Obat?"

Baekhyun memeriksa isi tasnya. "Yap, Sudah ada semuanya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Hati-hati," kata ayahnya. "Telepon kami kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Tentu, Dad." Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengaman, melambai kepada orang tuanya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah.

Ia tahu orangtuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia sendiri juga kadang-kadang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dasbor mobil dan mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat tiba di tempat Chanyeol. Semoga jalanan tidak macet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
